My Salvation
by dw164
Summary: There was no more reason for him to live anymore. He was prepared for death but he stopped him without respecting his decision... That was the day he met Akihiko Sanada and that was the day he changed the way he saw the world forever. OC x Akihiko


In the middle of finals, I was having a depression moment under stress and I decided to write this before studying for history… I always wanted to write a fic about Akihiko because he is cool, awesome, hot, etc… plus he reminds him of Ryohei from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I finally got this chance as I was walking home and an idea hit me hard and fast. I must say first, this is an OC and not the protagonist in persona 3. And it is boy x boy. I warned you already…The ratings, characters, genre stuff I will put up next chapter because I'm running low on time.

Ratings may also go up later. I hope you like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

**End of the Beginning **

He could remember it was in the middle of the exam week when the incident happened. All the clubs were temporary suspended due to the busy exam schedule. The rest of the students hurry their way home to prepare for the tests tomorrow. There was no one left in the school except for some teachers hanging around the staff room. The sun was starting to set. Red, orange and yellow splashed all over the school, the light dimming and voices disappeared.

On that day after everyone else had already gone, he wobbled slowly along the deserted hallway. He leaned on the wall as he walked. He was crying silently, trying to hold back his tears. In front of him, all he could see was darkness and his future. A future that was so hollow and empty and it scared him. There was no more reason for him to live in this world. There was no one he would miss if he died, nor will anyone mourn for him. Not his parents, not his classmates, not his friends, not his teachers; nobody. To begin with, he was an invisible deposable toy. There was no more need for him. His purpose has been served and he was no longer good enough.

The boy felt sick to his stomach as if some kid took his intestines and twisted it cruelly into a balloon animal. His knees buckled and he curled up on the floor outside the classroom. The cold and chill of the floor only reminded him of his loneliness. His tears tainted where he lie unmoving. There was no more hope for him. Death seemed to be the only solution. He couldn't take living in the lonely, cold, and unforgiving world anymore. Weakly, he climbed back up and propped himself upright on the wall. He didn't know where to go; he had nowhere to go.

"Help…" He cried feebly. His quiet voice reached the dead wall and echoed. "Someone…" He cried again pathetically.

There was no use waiting for a reply because he knew there was no one that would help him. Deep inside, he had been crying for help for so long but no one ever heard his desperate cries. There was no reason for this time to be any different.

He opened one of the windows in the hallways. The warm glowing sun bathed him in its rays. It should've warmed him but it didn't. The wind blew itself on him, fluttering his uniform and sending chills all over him. He debated whether jumping from the second floor window will be enough to end his misery. Surprisingly, he didn't feel fear or anxiety like most suicidal people do. There was no hesitation at the last second, only anticipation for a better afterlife. He swung one of his legs to the open. He was glad there was no one to witness his death.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?" A voice shouted. The boy panicked when he heard someone. He thought everyone would've been gone already. The panic must have shown on his face when he checked quickly too see who it was. The sunset blended and blurred his face, but he could barely make out the school's uniform and silver hair. His features were unique but in his situation, he couldn't quite tell who was running towards him. He quickly flipped his other leg over and let himself fall forward.

The air felt great on his face even if it was a little bit cold. Thunk.

He landed hard on his back. There was some pain but not as much as he had thought it would. Perhaps heaven cures you all of your pain and suffering.

Then reality set in when he tried to move towards the light. He felt really heavy and… alive. He opened his eyes to look into the silver gray eyes of the student he saw before. He lie partially on top of the guy, the smell of sweat loomed on him. His head buried in the guy's red vest and he felt comforted for the few seconds that he was close to him. He was sure he fell before the guy could reach him. He must have been sprinting pretty fast if he got to him in time. But why? Why did this guy that he doesn't even know stopped him from his salvation? What right did he have to intervene with his decision?

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" The guy asked, his voice astounded. "Why would you try to jump off the school from the second floor?!"

He couldn't answer. He was too focused on the object that was lying in his saviour's hand to paid attention to him. The silver gleamed and tempted him with its shiny metal. The black holster was hooked onto the guy's gloved fingers.

"Are you listening to me?" His saviour shook him roughly. "Hey! I'm reporting this to the teachers." At that time, it didn't occur to him why the student would have a gun in his hand nor did it matter to him. What did matter was the fact that the gun was there, and it was within his arm's reach. He wasn't a particularly strong person but when he has the element of surprise, he was able to act before the other guy could react. In one quick motion, he snagged the gun from the guy's hands and crawled backwards away from him.

"Hey! Calm!" He shouted, too surprised to react to the situation. The gun was securely in his hand. He could see the guy's surprise when the gun wasn't aimed at him. "Wait! What are you -" He held the gun to his forehead and pulled the trigger.

Bang.

That day, all he wanted to do was die… But unknowingly to him, the gun would not bring him to his death. Rather, the gun would bring him hope and a new life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's-Note -** I hope you all like it. Please comment and tell me your thoughts on this story and whether or not I should continue it.


End file.
